


Nature Boy

by AchillesLament (11Mydesign11), You_Are_As_Alone_As_I_Am



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Animal Death, Biting, Blood, Dark Will Graham, Falling In Love, Feral Behavior, Feral!Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Hannigram - Freeform, Identity Issues, Kissing, M/M, Scenting, WillInTheWoods, Wolves, becoming, raised by wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-05-23 23:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14943539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11Mydesign11/pseuds/AchillesLament, https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_Are_As_Alone_As_I_Am/pseuds/You_Are_As_Alone_As_I_Am
Summary: Will Graham is a feral boy, raised in the wild by a pack of wolves. When he discovers a hunting cabin in the woods, he starts discovering more and more about his humanity. When Will stumbles on something he was never meant to see, young Will learns more about the gift and curse of his empathy, as well as the thin lines that separate man from animal.How will Hannibal, a renowned psychiatrist, and once surgeon who transferred his love of the latter, into the culunary arts react to an animalistic Will Graham?





	1. Chapter 1

Leaves rustled and a pair of enormous blue eyes peered out from behind a tree. Brown curls fell against the boy’s forehead as he watched, not even daring a breath, utterly still in the quiet forest. A doe’s white tail twitched as she looked behind her, sure she’d heard something, but the human was far too fast. A whistle through the air, and the arrow pierced her flesh. She fell heavily, the blow completely unexpected, and the human advanced rapidly, long, lithe limbs moving almost completely unheard over fallen branches and foliage to the body. Long, pale fingers tipped with dirty fingernails skimmed over sleek brown fur to feel for a pulse, and he felt a stab of sorrow as he met her gaze and the life left her. He examined the entry wound and knew she didn’t suffer more than a second. 

***

Will was a wild, feral boy. He didn’t know his human parents; for as long as he could remember, his mother had been a beautiful, majestic brown she-wolf with brilliant sapphire eyes. He had been raised in the forest living on deer, game, berries, foraging, living amongst his wolf pack as one of them.

He distinctly remembered the day he’d seen his own reflection in the stream and recognized he didn’t look like the others. He was no more than a toddler, three, perhaps four years old. Of course he knew he had no fur, but his face was completely unlike his mothers or siblings. They communicated via a form of mental telepathy, his mother sadly explaining to him that he was in fact a human, that his parents had abandoned him - she’d found him along the side of the road as an infant left for dead - and that she had protected him as her own. But from that moment on, little Will felt a sadness, that something was wrong with him, that he was different, because of course, he was.

One day playing outside, he’d first seen a hunter. He was about eight. His mother had warned him of them, humans who hunted for sport. It was different from what he and his family did; these humans did not need to do so to survive. He silently watched, hiding, at first shocked to see the enormous creature standing on two legs, hairless like him, with front facing eyes like him. That was when a strange feeling came over him. He could see through the hunter’s eyes, through his sights, the large stag over the ridge, and in that moment feel both the stillness of the deer and the racing, excited bloodlust in the man. It thrummed through his own chest in a way he’d never felt before. His hunger was a different sort of appetite, one to feed his belly. This was a different hunger, a cruel kind. What did it mean?

He asked his mother about it later - he told her everything. No secrets between them. She put her great paws around his shoulders and huffed a wet nose into his chocolate curls. _ “My sweet boy,” _ she said through their mental link,  _ “That’s the wickedness of man. Man is the only animal that kills for pleasure, for the joy of cruelty, and not need. You have a special gift to feel what everyone and everything feels, both good and bad. You must build up forts to protect yourself, so it won’t destroy you. This is why you’re so much safer with us, in the world of animals than in the world of man,” _ she said softly.

But little Will couldn’t stop thinking about that hunter not what he’d felt. It was horrible and yet intoxicating, and he couldn’t help but feel guilt, anger and curiosity.

Will was around twelve, exploring much farther in the woods then he’d ever gone before, when he stumbled on a small, empty cabin. He knew it had to be a human dwelling place, as no animal had such a structure, and when he went inside, everything was completely foreign. 

Night after night he snuck back, and over time, realized it was a hunting lodge for one of the woodsman, only occupied when they were there for their outings. They had books, a small television, and a radio, and Will played around with them until he managed to get them to work. Even being feral and having no social interaction with humans, he taught himself to read the books that were there, though speaking them aloud didn’t happen until he’d learned to work the television set. It scared and excited him, but he was a young teenager with unending curiosity, energy and desire to learn, and he began spending more and more time there.

He was tinkering with the radio and tools when his mother came upon him one night; she’d known this day would need to happen, and had guessed as much. Humans had encroached upon the forest for so long, more and more of the packs were getting crowded out and to find a human cabin here was to be expected. It was less of a surprise that her bright and amazing little Will had found it.

Making her presence known, she padded her way inside quietly and curled up next to him.  _ “The man only stays during deer hunting season, you know,” _ she said.

Will looked over at her sadly.  _ “Are you angry with me? I-I-I was just curious...” _

_ “Of course not. You’re a human, Will, how could I? I’ve only ever wanted to protect you and keep you safe.” _

_ “I think I know how to take this thing apart…” _

_ “Just be careful and come back before it becomes light,”  _ she said, nosing at him and padding back out, her long, furry tail swishing behind her.

***

In due course, Will had taught himself to speak English, though he had no one to talk to, he’d learned between the television, radio and books he’d also taught himself to read. He was also an avid and skilled hunter, able to move through the woods unseen and unheard with his wolf pack and alone. His weapons of choice were a small knife he kept tucked in the small of his back and a bow and arrow he’d made himself.

***

He was in the woods hunting one night when he scented another human there, and immediately hung back, concealing himself amongst the trees and watching closely. He saw a shadowy figure cloaked in black carrying a bag in one hand and dragging something large and heavy. Over the course of hours he watched the man work and work, building something.

Not daring to so much as breathe until he left, Will finally emerged to examine what was there once he was gone.

It was a human body. A corpse, the head removed as well as the heart. The arms were positioned palms up, rigor mortis setting in to hold them nicely, as well as the crossed legs atop the ground. The body was in a meditative position, each palm holding one of the aforementioned items. The infamous struggle over head and heart, or primal ferocity that our hearts can lead us to versus the logic of civilized man. The man had been torn between both, an in a manner that threatened this man that had eventually chose for him. It was perfect. A beautiful depiction of human condition as well as a tribute to their animal ancestors all simultaneously.

Like a fly beating its wings in a panic wrapped in a spider’s web, Will was frozen in place, staring in slack-jawed wonder. He felt fear, exhilaration, terror, curiosity, all of it, all at once. He closed his eyes and reached tentative fingertips out, grazing the wet, cold, exposed tendon and bone.

Behind his eyes, a pendulum swung heavily, and he realized soon he was seeing through the killer’s eyes. He walked slowly but confidently towards another man, back turned away. With a single sharp blow to the back of his head, the victim never even flinched, dropping to the ground with loose limbs.

Next, Will saw the dead man on a strange metallic table, and he was cutting at him with glittering, sharp tools, pulling out organs and cutting away at him, fashioning him into the shape he would take in the woods.

Finally he was in the woods, positioning the man up as he’d watched him do earlier. There it was again, his heart beating like a hammer, heat filling his chest with a fire, and excitement he’d never known. Powerful, mighty. Blood thrummed between his ears like a thunderous waterfall.

A moment later, the vision cleared and he opened his eyes, gasping for air. One of the younger wolf pups was nosing at his foot, as he knelt on his heels on the ground, and he unsteadily got to his feet, wiping his face and making his way back to the pack.

***

Since Will’s mother had caught him in the human dwelling, he had taken to bringing books back with him to the pack, leaning into the hollow of a moss-covered, rotted tree. The other wolves gathered round him as he read, simply enjoying each other’s warmth and scent. His mother’s eyes had taken on a sad appearance, as she sensed his true nature was coming through, his humanity, and she was glad in part for she knew of course he could never be complete as a wolf since it wasn’t even who he was, not really. Still, she loved him with all her heart and felt a deep and undying loyalty to the young human whom she’d watched over since he was a helpless, wiggling, wailing infant.

_ “You’ve seen the cold cruelty of man. The...the one that was strung up, not for food but for sport. Will, how does it make you feel? You know you can be honest with me,”  _ she spoke into his mind in her wise, deep voice.

Will gazed up, feeling somewhat guilty, but answered honestly.  _ “I feel the pain and fear of the victim, but not just that. It’s also the...thrill and lust in the hunter. He sees beauty in death. Death begets new life. Withering capillaries, blood stilling in veins, pooling in limbs, skin growing pallid and cold, disintegrating into the ground and feeding the soil causes flower to bloom, trees to grow. It’s as though I can see through his eyes, and...and….that frightens and excites me,”  _ he said all at once, a jumble of words as he lowered his face into his hands.

The she-wolf nodded and placed her great paw on his leg.  _ “Will, don’t deny who you are. You have a great gift that is unique and powerful, and it will cause you terrible pain. You might be alone for a long time, and I don't wish this fate for you. I wish I could protect you forever from anything and anyone that would harm you, but I can’t. But never allow anyone or anything to take your gift from you.”  _ she nuzzled into his chest and he hugged her head, nearly as big as his entire body.

***

Sleep didn’t come easily for Will since he’d seen the man hunter and his prey. He replayed the vision over and over, each time overcome with guilt over how euphoric it felt, how beautiful the blood looked to him as it coated his hands, still warm and alive from the body. The boy was brimming with heady omnipotence and invincibility as he cracked the breastplate below, split open ribs, reached inside viscous, slippery heat and pulled a still-beating heart from the cavity. All his senses were overcome, and he couldn’t comprehend how something like this could be so strangely thrilling. The man’s eyes snapped open and looked at him just then, and he jumped back in shock, dropping the slippery organ and waking drenched in sweat, gasping for air. One of his furry pack mates licked his face soothingly to calm him and he settled, reaching to gently stroke the soft comforting fur beside him. 

***

The curly-haired boy was walking through the forest when a jolt of terror struck his own heart from out of nowhere, and he took off running through the woods. Will ran just like his wolf brothers, sleek speed and silence, his ears and nose honed in on the source of his fear. When he heard a sharp, piercing yelp, he stopped dead, hiding in the trees.

He knew the sound before he saw with his eyes, but he didn’t want to believe. He couldn’t. He couldn’t.

Will saw a human standing, back turned away from Will, and at his feet lay a beautiful, mighty she wolf. One sapphire eye still open, a single tear falling down soft fur as she saw her boy.

_ “Stay back, Will, please don’t come closer. He doesn’t understand. He’ll kill you too.” _

_ “I love you! You can’t leave me! Please let me help you! I can save you! I can save you...please…” _

_ “I love you, Will…” _

As her eyes closed, Will felt a darkness build from his spine and crawl up, like a snake with barbs that coiled and grew, rising through his belly and up, up, through his chest, his back, his neck and out his head. Plumes of black, thick, oily smoke roiled about him in jagged tentacles, like a living thing. He didn’t even feel himself reach down and grip the sharp, heavy rock, or walk silently up behind the man, and it wasn’t until he rained down a singular blow to the back of his head with the sharp edge of stone that he fully re-entered his body.  

The man fell to the ground heavily, and Will turned him to his back, picking up two sharp branches and driving into each eye with a deep, wet squelch. Shoving the man away, he turned his attention back to his mother, picking up her body and cradling her in his arms. The pain was too great, it ran white hot through his veins, it whited out his vision, it roared in his head, it crushed his chest. He wailed and cried, screaming until he had no voice, and soon the rest of the pack found them and joined him, howling and wailing in mourning for their fallen, beloved matriarch.

***

After burying her and creating a beautiful but humble grave, Will was left with the human’s body. It hadn’t even been a day. The other wolves had gone back to the pack, and he sat on the ground staring at the monster, wondering how he could desecrate his body, when he thought of the man he’d seen in the woods before...what he’d done. He’d made a work of art out of something hideous, ugly and awful. Perhaps Will could do something like that to this wicked man. Make a mockery of him, humiliate him, destroy his memory for whoever might come to look for him.

Perhaps even, it might draw out the other man to come look for Will. He could ask him why...why he was having all of these feelings. Maybe he would help him understand.

Will took the tools he’d stolen from the hunting cabin and got to work. He’d gotten pretty good at building things, and had a bit of experience gutting animals, and found the human anatomy was of course not that much different that animal. With every twist, every fastened rope and hammered nail, he swallowed back the tears meant for his beloved mother.

Amongst the books he had found in the hunter’s cabin were some on Greek mythology. He’d been reading these of course since he was a boy, and as he was constructing a fitting tableau in his mind for his mother figure’s murderer, he looked to the Greek goddess,  _ Nemesis _ .

In the Hellenic world view of divine retribution, Nemesis was a winged goddess wielding a dagger, often represented in animal form by a goose. She exacted retribution and justice against those too full of hubris, believing themselves to be all powerful against the gods when in reality they were not.

Will slaughtered a goose, carefully gutting it, stuffing it, sewing it and stringing it up, wings extended perched on a branch in a tree above where he would lay out the hunter’s body on the ground below. In the goose’s claw he fastened a dagger for it’s weapon. 

For the hunter’s body, first he did as he had in his mind’s eye already so many times over and over, cracking open the man’s breastplate, splitting apart his ribs, and cutting out his heart. He set the organ in a clean bowl and set it aside while he continued to work. Will amputated the man’s arms and legs, sewing them to the end of his corpse and fashioning him into a worm - the lowest of the low. He used a saw to cut open the man’s skull and remove his brain, setting them on a carefully stacked pile of rocks beside them, and finally, for his last act, he scooped some of his fellow wolf brother’s feces into the cranial cavity.

Stepping back, he looked at his work. It was not as beautiful as the other man’s tableau, but everything had meaning. His eyes drifted to the heart in the bowl. He wandered down to the creek to wash his hands and head back to the pack; tonight, he would dine on that man’s heart.

***

Sitting at his desk, Doctor Hannibal Lecter ran his finger over the edge his pencil sharpener - scalpel - as he looked at his ipad, reading with lips pursed.

_ “The Chesapeake Ripper has a copycat, or is it an admirer? The body of a local hunter was discovered last night fashioned into a worm, underneath a dead goose. More details as it all unfolds but will this be the last we see of this new killer or is this just beginning? Pictures of the scene right here, and only here on Tattle Crime.” _

_ By: Freddie Lounds _

“Nosy, very nosy Miss Lounds. What’s to be done about that?” Hannibal asked himself, then went to look at the photos. He smiled, impressed. An answer to his first tableau when his question had been rhetorical.

Before he turned off his ipad, he made a decision and mouthed, “Beautiful.” 

***

Hannibal waited until he knew the crime scene was cleared, and the police were gone, then another day beyond that. One could never be too cautious in that regard. He waited until nightfall, and brought a bag with a few items he would need. The doctor was very much determined to see of this killer had left any sort of trail. The drive there didn’t take long, he knew the way, and after parking, he set out on foot, bag over his shoulder.

Leaves crunched under his shoes, which were covered by the plastic jump suit he wore. It was warm, but the crisp air aided him. The full moon shone down on his aristocratic features, casting shadows amid the slopes and angles, giving him an even deadly appearance. It would not be wise for anyone, human or otherwise to cross him.

After about a half hour of walking, he stopped. Blood. His keen senses, much like that of a wolf, alerted him to it. Taking out his flashlight, he began to search, keeping a stealthy approach despite the light. That’s when he saw it: a tree with the carving of a wheel, adorned in blood, human. A smile twisted on his lips as he pieced the symbol together with the photos of the crime scene, thanks to the rude Miss Lounds’ website. Nemesis. This clever boy was beginning to intrigue him more.

Step by step, Hannibal followed the clues until he stumbled upon a cluster of trees that shrouded the entrance to a small cave. He cautiously entered, weapon close should he need it.

Will stepped out, dirty-faced and clothed in fur wrapped around his middle, barefoot, still very wild, a dagger in a handmade belt around his waist.

“Hello. I’m Will. You found the signs,” he said in a rough voice. He’d never spoken to another human before, and his cheeks were flushed with fear and curiosity.


	2. Chapter 2

Hannibal took Will in, from his appearance, to his scent; right down to the flush and timber of his voice. Remarkable, he mused. Quite wild, but very intriguing indeed. None of that was evident on his face when he nodded faintly. “Hello, Will. A pleasure. I’m Doctor Hannibal Lecter,” he introduced, wondering if he even knew what that was. He at least spoke English, which was a surprise all on it’s own, so he likely knew about doctors. “And yes, I did. Cunning boy. I admire your work immensely. I must ask, if I may, what was your inspiration? The provocation that prompted you to use the wrath of Nemesis?” 

Will stared at the man’s forehead and moved closer, not quite looking him in the eye. He reached his hands out and grazed his fingertips over Hannibal’s face, fascinated by his cheekbones and facial structure. Before this moment, other than the hunter he’d slaughtered, he’d only seen other humans from a distance and in books. His rough hands skated over Hannibal’s skin and down his neck, collarbone and chest.

“Doc-tor Hannibal,” he said experimentally, lips shaping the words carefully. “He killed my mother. Nemesis is the goddess of retribution against evil. Righteous vengeance. She brings balance, revenge when bad things are done.” Will stepped back finally, looking Hannibal up and down. “I saw what you did. I wanted you to find me. I hoped you would.”

The fact that Will had to sound out his title but knew of mythology told Hannibal he hadn't been reading, or possibly even interacting, with other humans for long. Add to that, the way he invaded his space and touched him, very much in the same way that an animal might do so by way of scenting or pawing. Interesting.

“What did you see?” Hannibal asked, thinking he might have to kill this boy to protect his identity. He would wait it out, and see where it lead them. It would be a shame to have to kill him. Such a rare and beautiful find. He didn't recoil from the touch and instead presented to it, giving a sniff to test him. A sniff like an animal might in order to become acquainted. “And now that you have me here, what is it you want? Validation for your benevolent infliction of justice? You deserve it, yes. Your work was remarkable.”

Will circled Hannibal, walking all around him curiously, examining him up and down. “I saw...you at first before my eyes, building the man as he was in the end. But when I closed my eyes I saw before that. You struck him from behind, had him on a metal table. You removed his organs.” Will stopped up close to the doctor again and looked under his lashes at him, a sinister smile on his face and darkness in his eyes as he remembered. “I ate the hunter’s heart,” he said stoically. “It was the  _ just _ thing to do. My mother’s killing was senseless. His was  _ necessary _ .”

Hannibal continued analyzing Will’s behavior, but the darkness beckoned him. It was something that matched his own. They were identically different, from what he could tell so far. Smiling back, he licked his lips, reaching out to clap a gentle hand on his shoulder, ever testing. “When someone we love is taken from us, we do what we must to...set things straight, as it were. Tell me, how was your mother killed? How did you honor her? Often in packs, wolves will eat a part of their dead, after they’ve killed and devoured the one who caused the death. Did you eat her?”

He didn’t know his mother was a wolf, but was merely using pack analogy since Will was exhibiting said behavior.

The feral boy’s lips parted in surprise and he stilled his pacing. “You know she was a wolf? I...I didn’t eat her, no...I gave her a proper burial. She raised, loved and protected me as well as her own pups. My mother was brave and fierce. The man was a coward and a pig and died as one. Tell me, how do you know about these things?” he asked curiously. He was utterly mesmerized by this man, and sat down, gesturing to a nearby rock for Hannibal to join him.

Hannibal sat down next to Will, looking over at him. “Your behavior for one, and you smell of pine, and wolves,” he explained, giving the minimum information for now. “I am sorry for your loss, Will. I too have once lost someone I loved very much due to the hands of vile men. They’re dead now.”

The resonance Hannibal felt was astounding. He’d never opened up in that way, and not so quickly. “Do you feel yourself to be more wolf than human?”

Will’s eyes flickered over Hannibal before at last settling over his amber ones, feeling more comfortable meeting his gaze after the man’s admission. Having seen behind his eyes and now,  _ this _ , he felt a connection forming between them, tentative but tangible. “As a boy, I discovered the hunter’s cabin and began to read and learn about man, learn who I am. My mother encouraged my animal instincts and taught me how cruel and sadistic humans are, showed me the hunters and the difference between man and animal. I am still learning, but from what I have seen and read, man sees himself intellectually and morally superior. Yet they kill to enjoy, for the thrill.” Will rubbed his hands over his hairy legs and picked a stick up off the ground, tracing patterns in the dirt. “When I saw behind your eyes, I felt euphoric, then guilty and confused. When I killed my mother’s murderer, I was filled with satisfaction at having avenged her. There was no guilt. I don’t know if that is alright. Morality is different between animals and humans. There are so many similarities and differences and I do not know yet who I am.”

“Cruelty stems from our animal ancestors, but they, as you know, kill for survival, not like we humans. There is in fact a vast difference,” Hannibal said, agreeing with Will, adding to it a little as he so often enjoyed doing. He watched the shift of those lips, the flicker in sea-blue feral eyes, and felt a swell in his breast. Connection indeed. “There is morality, Will, only morale,” he explained, licking his lips. “I can help you, if you ask me to. You may come home with me, and I will teach you anything and everything you wish to know. What you must understand is that blood and breath are only elements undoing change to fuel your radiance. ”

Will thought about what the man said carefully, cautiously. His mother warned him of the cruelty and cunning of man, very much like he said right now. “I would like to learn from you. It seems like you say things I need, I want but, how can I believe you are not lying to me? That you won’t kill me in my sleep and eat my heart? I have seen through your eyes and know that you could.” He didn’t speak the words fearfully; his tone was even, steady, and this time he did look Hannibal directly in the eye.

“Humans, unlike animals, are very dishonest. It is wise for you to be cautious,” Hannibal stated, meeting Will’s gaze head on. “I can offer you a place in my home. Let you know me, see me, and in ways that no one else has privy to. Perhaps then, you will see that I am offering you the truth, and wish you no harm. The world is a far better place with you in it, Will.”

As the boy looked into Hannibal’s eyes, it felt like he could feel his mother’s voice warning him to be careful. The man made him feel both afraid and curious, and he couldn’t bring himself to turn away. It was as though he was being faced with truths about the dichotomy of his own humanity and he couldn’t  turn his back now.

“I will come with you, Doc-tor Haa-nibal.”

The paradox of a boy well read enough to quote mythology and yet he had trouble with a simple title. It made perfect sense, since Will’s reading had come from those books. He intended on showing him everything. All things in good time. “Good,” he said finally, giving Will a smile. “Do you need to...alert anyone that you are leaving? I would hate for you to be impolite and abandon your pack without warning, hm?”

“Please wait for me here. I will go tell them, it will only be a little bit,” Will said. “They will worry and come look for me, so I have to tell them. Please don’t leave,” he said, and leaned down, placing his dirty hand atop Hannibal’s and looking into his eyes as though to make sure.

Will turned and darted noiselessly into the woods to his pack.

***

Once Will returned, Hannibal lead him towards his Bentley, intrigued by how effortless Will maneuvered through the thick brush, trees, and dirt. “Have you ever been inside a vehicle, Will?” he asked, once they approached it. He wasn’t sure that the boy even knew what one  was.

“No,” he answered, staring with curiosity at the machine, running his hands over the cold metal

As he did with everything new he encountered. He pressed his cheek to it. “This is a machine. Do you plug in it like the radio?” he asked, walking all around and examining the tires and glass with fascination. 

Of course Will didn’t know. Mythology books wouldn’t have been able to teach him about modern automobiles. Hannibal observed the way the wild boy rubbed against it, much like a wolf would. Fascinating. “There are some machines - automobiles as they are known - that can be plugged in, however this is not one of them. They run on fuel. An energy source. Quite complex but there’s time to learn more about that later. The important thing for you to know is that it will take us to my home,” he explained and clicked the button to unlock it, walking over to open the passenger door for Will. “Please sit down once you’ve finished having a look. I operate this car, I drive it. No harm will come to you, I assure you.”

Will nodded and sat down, bare legs against the dark, buttery leather. It felt nice. Inside, all the lights, dials and buttons attracted his attention, and he began touching everything he could reach, oblivious to their function but trying to determine and utterly unaware of social constraints. When he pulled down the visor and opened the mirror, he stopped and quickly flipped it back up. The hunting cabin had a mirror in the bathroom, but Will was still very uncomfortable looking at himself.

Hannibal put on his seatbelt, then reached out to take Will’s hand, since the boy had touched him before. “Will. It’s alright. I need you to refrain from touching any buttons while in here, yes? It could cause the car to stop working, and we would not want that, would we, beautiful boy?”

Shifting the car into another gear mid travel would have dangerous repercussions, so he had to tell him, but he did so without any sort of anger in his tone, nor did he bare his teeth. He noticed his shock at the mirror, so he reached up and closed it. He’d help him with that. Such a striking creature should not recoil from his own image. “Allow me to put on your seatbelt, hm? It’s to keep you safe.”

Big blue eyes looked up at him, brow furrowed. It was very strange that he called him “beautiful”, but no sooner had he said it than the man was attempting to tie him down with a belt. “I don’t want this,” he said, feeling panicked and pushing Hannibal’s hands away. He was wild and being restrained was foreign- he bared his teeth in warning at the older man, turning almost completely in the seat, back against the door, eyes wide and alert. He wouldn’t attack unless threatened, but being restrained was a threat in his world.

“Will,” Hannibal began, thinking to the tranquilizer he had in his pocket. He’d use it if necessary. “I’m afraid you must use it. It will attract attention of law enforcement otherwise and we cannot afford that. I can show you how it comes off, so that if you find it unbearable, you can remove it yourself. Would that be better? No need to be aggressive. I mean you no harm.”

He considered baring his fangs at Will for a moment, to establish dominance, but decided against it.

Will was fearful and mistrustful, and he furrowed his brow. “You can show me how it unlocks on yourself,” he said, eyes darting around, keeping the door open. He wondered if it was a bad idea to go with this man, and why he wanted to tie him down or what law enforcement would have to do with anything. Perhaps it was a trick. Man was very crafty and he may be trying to deceive him, but he didn’t know; it was hard to read Hannibal. When he tried to see deeper into him, he only saw darkness. He was trying to trust though, but it wasn’t his nature.

“Very well, but you’ll need to close the door and get back in your seat,” Hannibal explained. “A loud sound incoming.” With this, he started the engine and once Will could see, he showed him how the seatbelt worked. “The purpose of this is only temporary. It keeps us safe in case we were to collide with another car, or an object. Those who do not use it, will be thrown from the automobile at a very fast pace, much faster than any wolf. The outcome is almost always death.”

Much like a wolf could smell fear, Hannibal could sense it. “Will. You are free to leave if you’ve changed your mind. It is smart to have doubts but I am going to welcome you into my home… my…  _ den _ , as it were. It’s not something I offer to many.”

Will calmed down as Hannibal’s explanations came in a way he could better understand and gave him an out. It made him feel less  _ trapped _ . He began to breathe more evenly and sat. He closed the door. “Yes, I am going to your den. Take me there.”

Hannibal nodded, giving a small smile, and didn’t wait this time. If Will wouldn’t buckle up, then he wouldn’t. The doctor would deal with any police if they were stopped. “Very well, then that is where we shall go. Just know, you are free to leave at any time there as well. I am not going to force you to stay with me, but I hope you will chose to,” he said, backing out and heading towards the road.

Will nodded quietly, looking between the window outside and Hannibal. He was very glad the man didn’t press the issue of tying him down.

The speed at which they moved didn’t bother him at all, as he was used to how fast he ran, and while this was faster, he was more fascinated with the machine itself and how it worked. “Will you show me how it works later? I want to take it apart and put it back together. I can do that with the machines at the other man’s house,” he explained, referring to the radio, phone and televisions he found there.

“I have a vast knowledge of many things, Will, however, I do not know what is required to teach you about the mechanics of this car,” Hannibal said with a light chuckle, turning a corner, the road mostly desolate. “I am impressed with your curiosity. I would prefer it if you do not practice on my car, but perhaps I can procure one for you to learn on, as well as a tutor. If you wish. All things in good time.”

Having no response for that, will simply stared at Hannibal’s hands, looking from his own to the other man’s and comparing them. His were calloused, with deep grooves of dirt caked into the nail beds, cuts and scars covering both hands from eighteen years of using them for survival. Hannibal’s were impeccably manicured and clean, with broad palms and long fingers that looked as though they could make fine, minute movements easily. Very different. He looked again at Hannibal’s face and the dark olive skin, stretched across such refined, sharp bones structure, deep set eyes, full mouth. Having no concept of rudeness, he stared without reservation, mesmerized, silently as they drove, memorizing every line and curve.

Hannibal could feel Will’s eyes on him, and it very much appealed to his vanity, no matter what the cause might be. He assumed that the boy was getting to know him, and yes, comparing. It was natural. “I want you to know that if you have any questions, do feel free to ask,” he insisted, turning to give Will a smile at the red light, close lipped. He knew there was a beauty underneath all of that dirt and grime. “Firstly, when we arrive at my home, I will show you where you can relieve yourself, and then I think a nice bath is in order, don’t you?” 

“Why? I wash in the river, and my pack-mates groom me. We look very different. Is it so I can look more like you do? You can show me.” he said innocently. He wasn’t confrontational, but while he’d read the books the hunters had and listened to the radio, again things like hygiene were completely foreign to him. Of course he was cataloging the differences and the cleanliness and clothing were stark differences.

“I will help you, yes, if you want me to,” Hannibal answered, not unfamiliar with the male form or the female for that matter. He would look at the bathing clinically as to not disrespect the boy, and he assumed Will might see it as being groomed. It would be a start either way. “I do not want to change you, Will, merely show you what you do not know.”

So a little lie was needed occasionally. He did want to change him, help him see his potential.

Will nodded again, after all, that was why he had decided to join the man, so he could learn more.

***

Will was amazed when they entered the city which, according to the sign they had passed, was called  _ Baltimore _ . It had felt as though they been traveling a very long time, but the scenery changed so much. Tall buildings, more cars like the one they were in, some bigger, some smaller. The air wasn’t clear, there were plumes of smoke here and there from the backs of cars. Other humans walked down the street, and he gasped when he saw some with a dog on a leash, trotting beside them. It seemed so out of place, obscene and almost barbaric to Will, treating a noble, powerful beast in such a way by tying a rope to him and leading him around.

When they pulled in front of a large, brick front building and Hannibal shut off the engine, taking off his seatbelt. He’d paid attention to the little gasps, making mental notes of it on the drive back from Wolf Trap. A fitting name, he thought to himself.

“Here we are, Will,” Hannibal said, and then got out, walking around to open Will’s door. He gestured. “Please, won’t you follow me inside?”

Will stepped out and looked at the huge building, amazed with everything but still very quiet. He adjusted the fur around his waist and took his bag, walking across the stone sidewalk and up to the door.

When they made it inside, Hannibal took off his coat, his shoes, and put them in their proper places, watching Will. “Before your bath, are you thirsty?”

“I can drink at the same time I bathe. There is water, isn’t there?” he asked innocently. It seemed reasonable to do both at once- water was water to him.

“Your bath water will have very harmful things in it. It is not suited for drinking,” Hannibal said, walking into the kitchen. He got Will a bottle of water, opened it, then offered it. “Please, drink this water instead, and then I will aid you in your bath.” 

Will took the bottle from Hannibal and put it to his nose to smell it first. It had no scent really, but was cold, and after a moment he took a tentative sip. He blinked a few times; it was the most refreshing thing he’d ever had. He tipped his head back and chugged the rest, swallowing as fast as he could, his belly distending as it filled up below his bare, pronounced, tanned rib cage. Panting for air as he finished it, he wiped the cold, dripping water from his chin with the back of his hand, unable to repress a smile. “That was good, I can have more?”

Hannibal was entranced. There were many things he planned on giving to Will. Water being the most fundamental, yet required thing. He nodded. “You may, yes. Perhaps after your bath. You do not want to drink too much, too fast, lest it come back up again,” he explained, then smiled, offering his hand to Will for the empty bottle. “Come with me. After I’ve assisted you, I will prepare something to eat for us both. Then we have much to discuss.”

The boy surrendered the bottle and followed him down the hall, a bit agape as he took in his surroundings. Everything was so new, so foreign and utterly intriguing to him.

In the bathroom, he recognized of course the faucets and tub, as there was something similar though far more rudimentary in the cabin. Without any thought, he removed his belt and the fur covering the lower half of his body until he stood naked. Of course it was nothing to him, since animals knew nothing of shame or indecency. He waited for Hannibal to turn on the water.

Hannibal turned when he heard the drop of belt on the marble and looked at Will. He was dirty, but utterly exquisite. With a lick of his lips, he averted his eyes and didn’t let himself show any signs of sexual interest. Besides, that wasn’t his goal or motive. While Will was very appealing, it was more about the boy’s mind, his background, and his cunning. He rolled his sleeves up to his elbows, exposing corded forearms before sitting on the side of the tub.

As it filled, he added sandalwood oil and neroli, occasionally testing the temperature with his fingers. When it was filled to his satisfaction, he offered Will his hand. “Please, come sit in the water and I will clean you, if you do not have objections to that?”

Will was used to his mother and pack mates grooming him, so it didn’t seem that strange, though he wasn’t aware humans engaged in this type of practice as well. “No, I don’t mind.” Stepping into the hot water, he hesitated a moment at the warm temperature, looking up sharply at Hannibal, but after a second his skin acclimated and it felt very good. He climbed in the rest of the way and sat down, the water rising up his chest and belly. It was hard to tell what was skin bronzed from the sun and what was dirt at first, but the warm water sloshed around him invitingly and he began to relax. “It smells good,” he observed quietly.

“I’m pleased you like it,” Hannibal hummed, and picked up a washcloth, lathering it with soap imported from Paris, one he had made to his specifications. When he was happy with that, he leaned forward and began with Will’s chest, rubbing in a circular fashion. It was becoming clear just how much dirt was on the boy. “How does that feel?”

Will found it curious how he washed him, but it felt comforting. The oils felt smooth against him. He sighed and leaned into Hannibal’s hands. “It feels good. Sleepy,” he confessed, cheeks pink from the steam.

Hannibal wasn’t thinking of sex, nor was anything else on his mind other than this interesting creature. This beautiful specimen. “I will make us something to eat afterwards, and we can postpone our conversation for tomorrow then,” he offered, since Will was tired.

Will hadn’t had interaction with any other humans, nothing remotely to this extent, and he would have expected to be less trusting, more apprehensive. But Hannibal put him at ease, in fact made him feel relaxed, safe, very much like he did with his mother. He splashed water on his face and rubbed it through his hair.

He continued to bathe Will until he was clean, making light conversation, mostly trying to get him feeling at ease. There was a lot to teach and the night was drawing later and later. When he finished, he helped him up and dried him off. Then when he was finished, he handed the boy a pair of blue silk pajamas. “Please wear these. They are soft. You might find them to your liking. I can help you, if you’d like.”

Will blinked at them, not sure completely with what to do with them, or how to put them on. “Show me?” he asked. He was unfamiliar with social protocols like saying please and thank you, but he felt grateful for everything this man was doing even still.  

Hannibal smiled and walked over, hands dry. “I will indeed. It would be my pleasure.”

The manners he would teach Will. One step at a time. The doctor was simply elated at the prospect of helping the young wolf reach his full potential.


	3. Chapter 3

Once Will was dressed, Hannibal escorted him out of the bathroom. “Come with me. I am going to prepare our supper, but first, I do believe you wanted more water, hm?”

“Yes, that was very good water. I’m uhmmm...hungry. I didn’t see any game nearby. Do you have meat? Or berries?” he asked, looking around.

“Will. I need you to trust that, as your host, and I hope soon enough, your friend, I will provide for you. I have meat yes, but it is needs to be cooked first. There are some forms of meat that are best uncooked but for now, I am going to prepare supper. It will take about a half hour, but while I do so, I will bring your water, and a bit of fruit to sustain you. An appetizer of sorts. I will explain the terminology another time.”

He smiled, and procure another water, and a spread of fruit on a plate for Will to enjoy. Not too much though, but just a nibble. “You may eat this at the bar here,” he gestured, pulling out the stool, “and watch as I cook, yes?”

“Yes!” Will answered, his eyes wide as he looked at the plump, shiny fruit on the plate Hannibal presented. There were bananas, small oranges, apples, grapes, and a few fruits he’d never even seen before. He picked up a banana and peeled it; he’d seen some recipe books and new about peeling fruits from them, but he’d never eaten one. He smelled it first, as he had the water, and took a small bite, followed by another much more enthusiastic one. Soon he was stuffing his mouth with various fruit, mumbled noises of enjoyment coming out with bits of food. “Mmmphhfffmmmghhfff…”

Hannibal chuckled, and offered Will a napkin. “Not too fast or you will spoil your supper. I assure you, you are no in competition for food here, dear boy,” he affirmed and then went to start cooking. He was very pleased to see Will so happy and getting his fill.  “Also, we do not speak with our mouths full of food. Swallow, use your napkin if you need too, and then we speak. It is most polite that way.”

Will did hear what Hannibal said and tried to slow his eating, but it was so difficult when the fruit was so juicy, refreshing and delicious. He used the napkin to wipe his face, but he wiped his entire face, not just his mouth. “Is this the way?” he asked, smiling slightly.

Hannibal set down what he was doing and washed his hands, walking over to Will. “Almost, William. Good, but allow me to show you,” he insisted, then took the napkin. Gingerly, he wiped it over Will’s lips, from corner to corner, smiling and meeting his eyes. “Only your mouth, and perhaps your chin, should there be any juice there.”

“ _ William _ ?” he asked. Will had never heard his name said that way before. It sounded different, and he also liked the way Hannibal touched his face and carefully helped to clean him. It was grooming, but gentler and more precise. “ _ William _ . I like that name. My name, Will, William, it sounds nice, it’s...longer, like Hannibal.” Big blue eyes blinked at the older man innocently, guileless, but staring intently. He liked looking at his face; it was very pleasing, handsome, and he reached out impulsively and touched his lips and jaw in the same way Hannibal had his own.

The doctor wasn’t a man who was solely focused on the carnal. He didn’t do things in order to obtain sexual gratification. Not deceitful things. He would, however, sometimes engage in sexual intercourse to motivate another, but it wasn’t the other way around. But when Will touched his lips, he felt an impulse to suck on that sweet finger. Again, he held restrain and didn’t do any such thing. Hannibal just let Will touch as he pleased, smiling, his sharp fangs showing naturally as he handed him back the napkin. “I’m pleased you like it. I do not wish for you to be uncomfortable.”

“You have a face I enjoying looking at and touching,” Will said earnestly. “You look like some of the paintings in the books I have read. How old are you? Are you older than I am? I’m eighteen years old,” he said. He released Hannibal’s jaw and picked up a grape to eat it as he watched him work.

Hannibal smiled to himself, preening under the flattery. He knew it was authentic. The boy would have no cause to lie. That made it much better of course. “You are but a rose in bloom,” he stated, working on the meat, seasoning it. “I am a bit older, yes. Nearly fifty-two.”

He could be Will’s father, technically speaking, but he saw beyond age, so long as the boy was in fact of a legal age. No issues there. “I rather enjoy looking at your face, Will, and likewise touching it.”

“I guess that is our mutual luck, then,” Will said with a chuckle. “I don’t know much about how humans age in person, but you look healthy and sturdy no matter what your age. You are bigger than I am, although I cannot tell with your clothing, you appear muscular and broad,” he said matter of factly, in observation. “Did you have a human mother?” he blurted out of the blue in question.

Hannibal set the meat aside, oven preheating, and paused chopping the vegetables at the last question. “Yes, and a father,” he answered, then with a swallow, “as well as sister. Her name was… Mischa. She was taken from me at an age that was far too young. Murderous fiends, much like the hunter that took your mother.”

The doctor finished, putting the dish in the oven to bake, then washed his hands, walking over to Will, just a hint of pain in his eyes. “But let us not speak of such sad things, hm? I believe you inquired as to my physique. Would you like to see me without my shirt?”

It was an honest question. Will was learning, exploring. He was more than willing to let him.

Will’s eyes widened. “Yes, I would. I want to see how we are different, or the same.” He felt something from Hannibal, a sense of sadness as he’d shifted away from talking about his family and certain said as much, so he didn’t pursue that line of conversation. Much as with animals, Will was very intuitive and quick to pick up the cadence and flow of each life he encountered.  While there was something darker in Hannibal - a part he kept hidden - he could still see how receptive he was to his interest.

Hannibal walked around the island, unbuttoning his shirt as he went, his suit coat already hung up from before. “Very well,” he said, and when he was before Will, his shirt was open, chest and torso exposed. He took it off, folding over the chair. There he was, the physique of a god, furry chest broad, and biceps rippling. He was curious as to what Will might think. Would the boy be put off, or intrigued? Perhaps something more? It would be an interesting experiment of sorts. “Please, feel free to compare as much as you’d like, Will.”

Will looked Hannibal up and down with unrestrained fascination, circling him similarly to how he’d done in the woods. He reached out to touch, his long, rough fingers once again running all the way over the planes of bronzed muscle and thick thatch of hair covering his chest. Since he himself really only had hair under his arms and on his legs and groin, he was curious at how different Hannibal’s hair was. His chest was far broader, shoulders wider, but his hips seemed narrower. Hair covered his chest and forearms, and veins rippled up from his elbows down his hands. Will touched every bit he could, examining him up close and licking his lips as he did so. He could feel an electricity transfer into his body as he ran his hands over that warm skin, a heat that gathered in his loins, but he didn’t know what it was exactly, or why he felt it. His cheeks heated and he finally ran fingertips over those high cheekbones again and across his lips. “You feel good to touch,” he said simply.

Hannibal took in every bit of the experience, painting the imagery in the highest halls of his memory palace. Not every room was lovely and light, darkness stirred, but this was a bit of both, and it was exquisite. He too, felt a heat in his groin, but did not allow himself to grow firm. No, that would sully things and that wasn’t the purpose. Everywhere that the wild boy touched was like a claiming, searing brand upon his skin. Momentarily, he wished there were some sort of physical evidence, but alas. Be that as it may, he was entranced, utterly taken by the wolf circling him. “I must admit I enjoy being touched by you, Will,” he said, the reached out in turn to traces the young man’s face, the curve of his ear, to the twist of his mouth, and the cupid’s bow. “You are also very nice to touch. How does that make you feel?”

Again, it wasn’t done just to get Will into the bedroom. No, this was much deeper than that. A bond was being forged, slow, steady, and primal.

“Attached, well, no. It makes me feel like you know me, or like I know you. Familiar, maybe, but in a different way from my pack mates,” he said. He withdrew his hand, his cheeks warming as he suddenly became very aware of the particular way Hannibal was looking at him, and how  _ that _ made him feel. He picked up the bottle of water again and uncapped it the way he’d been shown, tipping his head back and taking a long drink without moving back from how closely he’d stood to the taller man.

Hannibal saw that and moved back, putting his shirt back on. “Yes, of course. A bond. A kinship,” he agreed. Turning back around he went back to cooking, letting Will have some space to process everything. It was a lot in a short period of time, and while he liked to push and probe, there were limits. The doctor wasn’t interested in breaking him. Not so soon.

Will watched Hannibal carefully and followed him around the counter. Now that he’d touched him, he felt a need to follow closely, and didn’t have much of a concept of personal space or human social cues. He stood right behind him closely, sniffing at his neck. “I...I don’t know how humans do this, just how wolves do. Get along, as family in packs or as you do with your...people. If you wish to be people with me,” he said quietly, searching Hannibal’s face.

Knowing what Will was doing, Hannibal didn’t mind. It didn’t bother him, and turned all the way back around to face the boy. “I would love nothing more, Will,” he said, smiling. He meant it. “Friendship. That is what it is called in the human world, that and family. Family is by blood, but can also extend to those who are not related. It is my hope, that in time, we grow to become like family.”

With a sniff of his own, he rubbed Will’s arm and then went back to cooking. He was utterly touched by the words.

Will hadn’t been gone long enough to miss his pack. He dearly missed his mother, with a hollow ache in his chest. He admitted that spending even  this short time with Hannibal though, felt good. Almost like it fed a hunger he didn’t know he had before.

The touch comforted Will, seemed as though Hannibal reciprocated his curiosity and growing familiarity.

Will watched him transfixed with interest as Hannibal moved with a strong but refined grace through the kitchen, so clearly his domain, like a predator through a forest he knew well. The boy admired how he carried himself with such confidence.

It didn’t take too long, and Hannibal had prepared their supper. He set it on the table, red wine opened and poured, then pulled out the chair for Will. “Please, Will. Have a seat. You’ll note a water-like drink on the table. It is essentially aged grapes, which you had moments ago, but it will induce a feeling of relaxation if you drink enough of it. I’d like for you to try it, along with our dinner.”

Will picked up the glass, and noticed right away a very potent aroma. Taking a tentative sip, he swallowed it in surprise. “That’s very good, but strong. It tastes like the forest floor drenched in berries,” he observed before having another sip, this one bigger. He smiled. “I really like this,” he added.

With both of them seated, Hannibal smiled. “Filet Mignon with rich balsamic glaze, steamed asparagus, and baby red potatoes,” he announced, happy Will liked the wine. It wasn’t as unique as he might usually prepare, but he thought it would be a good starting point in the process of broadening the boy’s pallet. The steaks were cooked medium rare. “I hope you’ll find it to your liking, Will.”

“I’m very hungry and this smells like it tastes good,” he managed to get out before attacking the plate. Will narrowed his eyes at the carefully prepared, pre-cut meat, and promptly picked it up with his bare hands in preparation to tear off a bite with bare teeth. He held it curiously as it dripped blood, albeit far less than he was used to.

Hannibal canted his head observing curiously. Animal savagery in its most primitive form. It was beautiful in its own way. “If I may,” he began, reaching out to touch Will’s arm, his other hand offer over a napkin. “We use utensils, or tools as it were to eat. Watch me, please. I will also show you how to drink the wine.”

The doctor first took up his glass, swirling, sniffing, letting it sit on his tongue, and then swallowing, explaining each step as he went along. He then set it down, pleased, and picked up his knife and fork, taking a dainty bite of the meat, then dabbed at the corners of his mouth. “I would like it very much if you would not give it a try.”  

Will paused, while he wanted very much to devour the food, Hannibal was being kind and he couldn’t help but feel instinctively the right thing to do was follow his lead and pay attention. After all, he wanted to learn from him.

He watched as the older man slowly drank the wine and used the tools to cut the meat and eat it, and managed to copy him, albeit a bit more sloppily. The meat had a very unusual flavor and was different from any he’d ever had, and as he chewed, he attempted to talk. “Mfff, ffeems chewy but mfff, moog??”

“That brings up another point, Will. It is best that we refrain from speaking when there is food in our mouths,” Hannibal explained, not unkindly, but if he was to teach the boy, he had to say these things. He was content that the wild wolf seemed to be enjoying his food, so he took a bite of his own, following it with wine as he waited for Will to be able to inquire with more clarity.

There was much to take in, and Will was enjoying the strange new food and drink so much, it was difficult to pay attention. But he didn’t speak anymore for a long while as he ate. It was so rich, delicious, and with every bite he wanted more and more. There was a point he was eating too fast and abruptly belched, open mouthed, looking right at Hannibal, but he immediately picked up his wine glass and drained it with a smile afterwards. Swallowing, he reached for the bottle to pour more in his glass. “It tastes good, like your food does, and I want more,” he announced.

Hannibal let the belch go for now. He didn’t want to overload him all at once. He’d only just gotten here. However what he did do was beat him to the wine bottle. “Allow me, Will,” he said, and poured them both a refill. The doctor had eaten about half of his food by that point. “I am pleased you’re enjoying the meal. I will gladly give you more, but it is good manners to say please before requesting something, and thank you, when it is given. I realize this is a lot to take in, but in time, you will become all too accustomed to this human way of life.”

Will listened and repeated the words. “ _Please_ _before requesting something and thank you when it is given._ Please I want more wine?” he said, wondering if he was using it right.

The doctor beamed at Will, already having filled their glasses but he was happy the boy was making progress. “Very good. Yes, that will more than suffice. You’re learning quickly, Will. Another example is that you could also say:  _ May I please have more wine,  _ or  _ May I have more wine, please?  _ The latter being the best option of the three.”

“ _ May I have more wine, please _ ,” Will repeated thoughtfully, working the words over his lips and tongue as though trying to memorize how they felt and the context in which he was saying them. Looking up suddenly at Hannibal as he took the glass back from him. “Hannibal, thank you,” he said awkwardly, smiling earnestly as he tried to learn, and he took a generous drink from the glass. It was so tasty, it was hard not to.

Hannibal smiled proudly. He would teach him how to toast later as well. Ah, but there were so many things he wished to impart on the young boy, all while not changing his very core. He quite liked that bit, and if anything, wanted to pull more of it out. There was a savagery, a darkness there, and it was exquisite. Taking another sip of his own wine, he set the glass back down. “You are welcome, William. The pleasure is mine, I assure you.”

Will looked at him with surprise, the corner of his mouth quirked up. “You get pleasure from this? How, though?” he asked curiously. He ate more of his steak, trying to not eat so fast, but still taking several bites at once. He managed to keep his mouth closed, chewing wide-eyed, and dabbed his lips afterward as he’d seen Hannibal show him.

“It is another courteous expression, but one I happen to mean. I enjoy giving you food and drink, as well as helping to mold you,” Hannibal stated, taking another bite of of his food, gingerly, wiping his mouth, and then sipping his wine. He was quite astounded at just how quickly the boy learned. “Doing a kindness for one’s family or friends gives pleasure. It makes me happy to see you enjoying yourself.”

It made sense to Will. He remembered his wolf mother was made happy watching him and his pack mates eat when they were pups from meat she provided. This was the same thing. “I understand. I would like to do something for you, too, to...show you...to show you in a meaningful way, my thanks. Maybe I can do some kind of work for you? I’m strong. I used to help my mother hunt, make shelter sometimes, help teach the pups.” Will said. He didn’t like the vegetables and left them on the plate, but finished his meat and wine.

Hannibal was touched. He nodded at Will, still smiling as he finished his food and moved it aside. “You wanted more food, do you still?” he asked, knowing that he’d given the boy time for it go down a bit. Digestion worked that way, after all and he didn’t want Will to become sick. If he was truly still hungry, of course he’d go get him more from the kitchen. “And I will take some time to contemplate your idea. Thank you, Will. I’m sure there is something we can find for you to do so that you do not grow bored or restless here. I want you to feel at home.”

“You can show me how you hunt? I think I’d like that a lot. Please?” Will asked with a demure smile, one eyebrow cocked in question.

Tonight they’d continue to get to know one another as much as they could until time came to sleep. There was a guest room all ready for the boy, and tomorrow, the doctor intended on taking Will clothes shopping, but he was most excited to go on a hunt with Will, once he was settled. With a smile, Hannibal nodded, preparing to clean up the table and lead them to the sitting room.

“I would love to.”


	4. Chapter 4

A week passed in Hannibal’s home, and Will was picking up on everything with remarkable flexibility and speed. His table manners still left a bit to be desired, but he’d learned hygiene, a few social pleasantries, how to appreciate the nuances of various types of wine in relations to different meals, how to cook - at least the basics like pasta and a good cup of coffee - doing laundry, even shaving. That had been interesting in and of itself, the first time Hannibal had shown him how to use a straight razor, as well as cut and styled his unruly curls. He didn’t even recognize himself in the mirror.

Hannibal had also had a man come to the house who took all kinds of measurements - though the doctor took the more intimate ones himself -  to make him clothing, which Will found very strange too, but as it turned out clothing was apparently very important to people, so he agreed to it even if he did find them confining and uncomfortable. Hannibal chose outfits not only to his tastes, but a few for Will, yet still elegant. He selected soft fabrics, loose but fitting; they would undoubtedly provide comfort, as well as class.

Today, they were to have a hunt. Firstly, Hannibal wanted to watch the boy at work, see where his instinct lie. They had dinner, and afterwards, he walked out of the kitchen to find Will.

“Will? Do you still wish to hunt?”

Will was standing in the living room, staring pensively at one of Hannibal’s paintings, hands in the pockets of one of the more comfortable pairs of pants he’d gotten for him. The man’s voice stirred him, and he turned, eyes suddenly alight. “Yes, I wish that very much, please, thank you,” he burst out, everything at once, still learning the context for such words. The idea of hunting again had been in his mind often though, and he’d missed the wildness of it, even in the week he’d spent with the distinguished doctor. Granted there hadn’t been much down time for reminiscing, and it wasn’t like that at all. But he was quite eager to see Hannibal in action as it were, as well as exercise his own skills again.

Hannibal was pleased with Will’s quick wit and eagerness to learn, even more so when he saw the way the boy’s eyes lit up just due to his presence and the mention of a good hunt. It was beautiful. “You’re most welcome, Will,” he said, a charming smile on his face as he walked over to greet him. He touched his arm, gently, a barely there gleam in his eyes. “You have done quite well. I believe I am learning as much from you, as you are from me,” he stated. “I must also add that you look quite striking in your new attire. How to you find it? Is it comfortable?”

Will looked down and adjusted himself a bit, pulling his hands from his pockets and tucking the shirt a bit more. “At first I was afraid they would be too itchy, but they feel soft on my skin. I don’t mind them at all, though it’s been strange being so covered up. I am still getting accustomed to the way your society views the human body and the need for covering oneself for different occasions, to express yourself, for modesty, sexual expression or repression, it’s all very interesting to me,” Will said earnestly. “I may not understand it fully, yet, but it’s interesting. Animals are far simpler when it comes to communication. Though our...or their...social structure is complex, they don’t have a lot of the same things holding them back, particularly religiously instituted shame.”

The way Will was speaking, the words he was choosing, it pleased Hannibal as well. He’d given him a dictionary, and had been working with him on proper speech as well, and his young prodigy was picking it all up quite well. “Yes, precisely, Will. You present very interesting facets and points of our society on the whole. I, myself, have no shame for showing my body, or seeing yours, but we must… show the world what it wishes to see, to give it one less point of focus. It is akin to a leopard’s spots, or a tiger’s stripes. Camouflage, hm? The deer will be less likely to notice the tiger coming for it, if it cloaked and stealthy.”

Hannibal ran his hands down the fabric covering Will’s arms, humming. “And furthermore, you look exquisite.”

“Thank you,” Will smiled, knowing now the correct time to express gratitude. He moved closer to Hannibal, leaning into him as he now habitually did whenever the older man touched. He found the contact stimulating and comforting all at once, and he felt the skin beneath Hannibal’s hands warm as well, a special warmth that travelled up his body. “Do I need to wear special clothes for our hunt?” he asked softly, looking up at him through thick lashes.

With a subtle swallow, Hannibal nodded. “You’re welcome,” he said, firstly, and then moved his hand to cup Will’s jaw, thumbing over the knob of it before he let go. He was quite fond of Will, and in more than one way, but the doctor wasn’t one to push - not in that regard. Besides, he needed to continue watering the seedling before him.

“Yes. I have something for you. Attire that is discreet and can be sullied without much consequence.”

The brunet felt his heart beat strangely faster at the touch to his jaw. The subtle rub felt different. Deeper, more intimate, and he held eye contact as he turned his face slightly towards him, lips perilously close, pausing just before making contact. “Good, and thank you for that. You’ll...show me?” He asked.

Hannibal’s own heart picked up then, his eyes flitting to those ruby lips, and back up to sea-blue hues. He nodded. “Yes,” he murmured, soft yet raspy. “I will show you.”

His breath was ghosting Will’s mouth, but he wouldn’t be the one to make the call. No, he’d let that be Will. At least as it stood for now.

Will’s eyes drifted tellingly from Hannibal’s cheekbones and down to the lush curve of his lips. He realized this was sexual arousal and attraction he was feeling, but he was confused as to what if anything to do about it. He licked his own lips and sighed, lashed fluttering. “Ah-uhm...yes, good. Thank...thank you,” he replied falteringly.

“You’re welcome,” Hannibal said, noticing the shift in tone, and the uncertainty there. He was a predator, but not in that regard, so he let him go, and backed off. It was a victory that the boy was clearly aroused, as he could detect with his keen nostrils. It was pleasing.

“I have laid out your attired on your bed. Please change clothes and then we shall depart.”

Will nodded and moved away, not without some reluctance, from the heat of Hannibal’s presence. He made his way to his room and looked at the clothes that were left for him- a soft undershirt, jeans and a thicker flannel shirt along with boots. They were all very comfortable yet fit him well, like everything else, as though made specially for him. He went back down to meet Hannibal. “I like these. Thank you…”

In all honesty, Hannibal reasoned to himself that Will likely looked good in almost anything. Even the flannel that wasn’t his favorite but it wasn’t from any thrift store, no, it was well tailored and with soft, rich fabrics. Still, it was discreet enough for what they were going to do. He smiled. “You’re quite welcome. The blue goes well with your eyes.”

Will blushed and felt strangely awkward under the admiring stare of the taller man. “I...I...thank you,” he said, looking down. “Do you know where we’re going for the...hunt?” he asked.

“You’re welcome, Will,” Hannibal answered again, licking his lips, watching every little gesture that Will gave. At the last question, he placed his hands in his pockets and nodded, faintly, a slight but deadly grin on his face.

“That I do.”

***

In a Bentley service repair shop, a man slammed the door on his office door drunkenly, having been quite rude to Hannibal over standard twenty thousand mile maintenance on his vehicle - he always made sure to keep it in good running condition.  The doctor watched as the man headed home, following him, observing how he was driving erratically, and at dangerous speeds. The mechanic nearly struck several pedestrians and other vehicles on the way, before he finally- miraculously - arrived home. In he stumbled, Hannibal getting out and creeping in the shadows, listening as the man shouted curses and called for is wife. Through the window, the doctor observed as a short woman emerged, clearly frightened, and from the kitchen as her spouse demanded to know where dinner was.

Hannibal snarled as the vile pig backhanded her,  before she even had a chance to answer. She fell to the floor, knocked unconscious. The mechanic seemed unphased, finding another bottle of booze and then collapsed in the living room recliner, where he stayed until he blacked out. It would be much to easy to kill him now. No challenge there. Hannibal had...another idea. A true hunt for his young wolf.

***

The wind whipped against Will’s cheeks as he ran through the woods effortlessly, picking up his knees, footfalls not making a sound. He was quiet, fast and precise, his entire life spent hunting in these woods. Hannibal had told him only a few facts about his prey; A man who was for all intents and purposes a pig. Will stopped near a tree, back against it, eyes closed as he traced the scent in the air. Human sweat laced with alcohol. He may not even be aware he was being hunted. The meat wouldn’t be bitter with fear, though the liver would not be of use.

Will opened his eyes again, dagger in hand, sensing how near Hannibal was in proximity. He felt him close, knew he was circling the man, herding him close to Will, though he’d be oblivious to the fact. The doctor watched, his own senses keen, their prey cursing and stumbling about loudly. He didn’t remember Hannibal drugging him and taking him to the woods. No, not one bit, he was just trying to get out. Sad for him, his wishes would not be coming true tonight.

Hannibal stayed a few feet back, a scalpel in his hand, fire in his eyes, and a deadly, but faint snarl on his face. Would Will strike first? He was eager to see.

Will knew where the man was before he laid eyes on him, coming up on him, behind him. He was patting his chest pockets, looking for something, likely a flask of more alcohol, but he wouldn’t need it. Will leapt over the space that separated them, landing on his chest and knocking the wind out of him as he sank to the ground heavily, no time to even scream as Will’s dagger found his jugular and severed it quickly. Blood cascaded out in a fountain, his eyes suddenly wide as he realized his fate but had neither the strength nor ability to fight. He slumped lifeless beneath Will as his life force drained around him and covered the brunet.

Will’s head fell back, teeth bared, and he roared in pleasure, tearing open the shirt on his chest to allow the man’s blood to cover him. It was still warm, viscous, sticky, alive, and reminded him of what he missed the most from his pack. Leaning down, he sank his teeth into the man’s neck and tore away at the wound, ripping flesh off as he straddled him wild-eyed.

It happened quickly, and Hannibal was beyond impressed. The technique was perfect. Methodical yet entirely unhinged. The blood looked black in the moonlight and there was Will, victorious, their prey slain. He would harvest the kidneys, tongue, and heart, but for now, he walked over and gazed down at Will. “Beautiful,” he whispered, awestruck.

Will let the knife fall from his hand and his chin dropped, eyes fixed on Hannibal when he heard the word uttered. “Beautiful,” he repeated after him in a ragged whisper.

His shirt hanging open loose from his body, Will stood and shrugged it free, eyes never leaving the other man’s. His hands dropped to the fly of the jeans he wore, and he lowered them, shoving them over his slim hips, and bent down to undo the laces of his boots as well. Leaving the clothes behind in the dirt, he advanced towards the doctor, fully nude but dripping in blood and some dirt, a feral look in his darkened sapphire eyes.

“Hannibal,” he said, his cock full and proud, jutting from a nest of dark curls between his legs.

Hannibal stepped out of his shoes, and pulled off his grey sweater, eyes hooded as he gazed at Will from cock to the eyes. He licked his fangs, snarling lustfully. He traversed closer, meeting the feral boy in the middle, undoing his trousers, his own flesh trapped, and turgid as his broad, furry chest heaved. “Will...”

Dirty hands reached for the older man, bracing himself on Hannibal’s shoulders, tracing lines down his cheek, neck, chest, touching everywhere and not caring for the fingerprints left in his wake. Will explored him greedily, curiously, as though every inch was a new texture and experience he’d never had before and might never again. Breathing deeper, he looked up into his eyes and sniffed at his mouth, tentatively pressing his lips against Hannibal. He didn’t know exactly how to kiss, just that it was much like this.

The doctor had no issue with Will dirtying him up and he worried not for anyone finding them. He knew the area, knew there was no one around for miles. His hands were seeking too, and one found its way to cup the soft swell of Will’s ass, the other holding his jaw as their lips pressed for that first time. It was succulent, and he couldn’t suppress the ground that slipped from his throat. Slowly, he let his tongue run between the boy’s lips, at the seam, encouraging him to open and when he did, began massaging their slick muscles together, kneading the plump flesh of Will’s posterior.

Will arched into it, knowing nothing of what to do, only what felt good, and Hannibal’s hands and lips and tongue felt  _ very _ good. His jaw slackened and long fingers tangled into silver brown tendrils, gripping his head hard as he aggressively mimicked his kiss, feeding from him and groaning without any self consciousness whatsoever. In one motion, Will pulled them both to the ground, caring not for the dead carcass beside them, and laid back pulling Hannibal over him. “Show me, teach me…”

Hannibal was once again in awe; he was also very aroused, which was evident by his erection poking into Will’s hip. He nodded, and shimmed elegantly yet hastely out of his trousers until they were both nude. The doctor positioned himself between Will’s thighs, hitching a leg up with the bend of his arm to let the tip of his cock rut against the boy’s warm hole. “I will teach you many things, over many hours. We shall begin here, and end up in bed,” he whispered, and found the boy’s mouth again, biting at his lips with a growl, then went down his neck, biting along the way, ferally.

“Ahhhhh…” Will growled and writhed beneath him, lifting his muscular legs and wrapping them as guided around Hannibal’s waist, rutting his own cock against him, pre come smearing over the Doctor’s tanned skin. It felt strange but good, the wet, hard bulb of Hannibal’s cockhead over his entrance. “ _ More _ ,” he whispered insistently.

“I would deny you nothing,” Hannibal growled, his voice a rumble against Will’s skin. He rutted  few more times, then moved them to the ground, atop the soft, blood soaked soil and leaves. The breeze was cool, the stars out and the moon shining brightly. The owls sang their songs, as did the crickets. All that could be heard apart from that was the ragged, wanton panting and growling coming from the two men there. “I must warn you that without the proper lubrication, what I am going to do will cause you considerable pain. The blood here, it will assist but only so much, shall I continue?”

He was being so gentle and tender, two things Will didn’t expect from the man. It made him want to open up more to him, trust even when he could still hear his mother’s voice in the back of his head warning him to tread carefully. The voice was becoming more and more distant with every kiss, every nip, every new piece of skin those burning hands claimed. “The blood is enough. Take me, Hannibal, please,” he begged, still sticky with mud, blood and sweat.

Hannibal was many things but not sexually violent unless it was wanted. He had full consent and with that, the last pieces of his person suit melted away. What was left was raw, sexual energy and a burgeoning love. Fingers slipped into Will’s curls and he gripped, pulling back to expose the boy’s throat. He ran a hot stripe up the long column, then to the side, biting hard enough to pop flesh. Blood trickled into his mouth and he all but roared, his hips rotating, grinding into Will.

He didn’t delay much longer and reached over to collect some blood from the corpse near them, slicking his fingers generously, that was when he placed them between Will’s cheeks and began to rub around his hole. The doctor’s keen sense of smell let him know that the blood was free of any sort of transmittable disease, so they were free to indulge. Looking into the wild wolf boy’s eyes, he snarled, inserting the first thick digit slowly, “tell me how that feels…”

Will clamped down instantly, eyes flashing at Hannibal. “It hurts!” he exclaimed, trying to scoot away from the source of the discomfort. It burned and felt wrong, like nothing should go  _ in _ there.

“Breathe, Will,” Hannibal instructed, calming himself. It was only one finger. He went ahead and removed it. “I think perhaps it would be best to do this at home. There is lubricant there, and it is a far better setting than here.” He’d assumed as much to begin with, being well versed in the human form and the fact that Will was a virgin, but he wanted to show Will the eye of the stove was hot, so to speak. Leaning down, he kissed Will softly.

Will looked up at Hannibal, panting hard. “Okay. We will do it there,” he said, a little deflated as his erection had gone down from the discomfort. Sitting up more, he felt like he’d done something wrong, perhaps disappointed Hannibal. “I’ll help clean this up. I’m sorry,” he whispered, gesturing to the dead man’s body.

“Will…” Hannibal began, and pulled the boy into his arms. He embraced him, caressing his sweaty, dirty skin. “We will make art together when this pig, and then we’ll go home. When you are ready, we will continue, but there is no need for haste on my part, nor is there a need for apologies. You did not do anything wrong, I assure you.”

Will grinned, a little crooked but utterly authentic, and the young man scrambled to his feet and began assisting Hannibal in cleaning and harvesting what they could. As the man was a drunk, there were unusable organs, but plenty unaffected that could be consumed. The liver was poor, as were the kidneys, but the heart, the tongue, and the pancreas were suitable. He took them and sealed them into a bag, arranging the display with Will.

They got home about two hours later, and the doctor locked the door behind them. “First a shower, then a drink. I will go store our meat then return for you,” he suggested with a smile.

Will nodded like an eager pup and made his way to the bathroom. In the shower, as he washed himself, he reflected on everything that had happened. The way Hannibal had arranged the man’s remains, taking the usable organ to consume, it all made sense to him and seemed beautiful. Nothing was going to waste, and he had felt powerful, primal, and alive when he’d killed the man. Hannibal seemed to understand his wild animal nature in a way he didn’t expect men to. As he rinsed away the lather and watched the blood and dirt go down the drain, he felt better than he had in some time.

Putting on one of Hannibal’s robes, he cinched it around his waist and towel dried his unruly curls, and padded down to the kitchen to find Hannibal. The doctor had showered as well by that point and was in his red silk pajama pants, and no shirt. He’d prepared a tray of snacks, consisting of little pieces of meat, cheese, and olives on toothpicks, as well as another tray of fruit: Strawberries, cherries, and grapes. It was all paired with a nice wine. A sweet red.

Hannibal smiled when he saw his beautiful boy. “You look divine, Will. Please, join me by the fire. Have something to eat and a bit of wine won’t you?”

Will approached and once they walked out of the kitchen, to the sitting room, sat on the loveseat in front of the fire. He stared unabashedly at Hannibal’s bare, muscular chest, the silver and gold hair there glistening in the firelight. “I’m hungry, yes. Hannibal, earlier in the woods, when I was sexually aroused. You were too. In Greek stories, there was talk of men laying with each other. Do humans do that now? Other.. men?” he spoke frankly of course, knowing nothing of shame or social taboos.

Hannibal gestured to the tray, so that Will could take what he wanted. He selected a piece of cheese and seductively pulled it from the stick as the fire illuminated his eyes. After chewing and swallowing, he swirled the wine, sniffing, and taking a sip. Succulent.

“Yes, they do,” Hannibal answered, his broad chest angled towards the boy. “It is more common - or rather more accepted - now than it was just twenty years ago. It is entirely natural. There are even species of animal who do the same.”

Will took a piece of meat on a toothpick and ate it as well, his eyes following Hannibal and watching as he ate. “Not for procreation, but pleasure. Have you laid with men before?” he asked, taking far to large a drink of wine afterwards. He was hungrier than he realized and leaned forward to take more food from the tray.

“Yes,” Hannibal nodded, then took some meat as well. He wiped his mouth on one of the napkins, gingerly, then sipped his wine again before setting it down with a gentle clink. “Though there has been no one else male or female, that I’ve found myself falling in love with. Not like how I feel about you, Will. Do you understand what it means to be in a state of Eros, or love?”

Will nodded his head, his drying curls tousling gently. “I read this in some of the books. Eros, Philia, Ludus, Agape, Pragma, Philautia. Eros is sexual passion and desire. That’s what I think I’m feeling towards you. I don’t know exactly, what to do, just that I want to touch you and feel you,” Will said, taking another drink of wine, his cheeks growing rosier even as he spoke. His nostrils flared as he looked Hannibal up and down, openly staring with lust at the other man, like a hungry animal.

Hannibal was most impressed. He started back at Will, licking his lips slowly, dark amber eyes burning crimson into those striking sea-blues. The doctor slid over, elegantly, looming near the boy. “You are quite right, Will. Eros represents love, which often accompanies sexual passion and desire,” he rumbled, gently plucking the wine glass from his hands to set it down. He reached out and cupped Will’s jaw then, and swept his tongue between his lips, sucking the lower one though his teeth. He let go with a soft pop and stayed near. “I wish to consume you for hours. Bring you pleasure to the likes of which you’ve never experienced. I want you to scream my name so frequently that you nearly forget your own.” 

Will’s breathing grew deep and erratic as the kiss and the man’s words immediately brought him to a state of arousal, his cock filling slowly and fattening along his thigh beneath the robe. His mind went white with pleasure, blood rushing to his groin and rendering him lightheaded. The effect made him swoon, falling forward slightly into Hannibal’s arms. “O-o-oh…”

“Yes, those sounds. They are for me, and me alone, are they not, Mylimasis?” Hannibal murmured, starting to kiss down the side of Will’s neck, over the bite he’d left in the woods, his fingers slipping under Will’s robe to wrap around his cock. He thumbed over the tip, pleased to find a generous portion of precome there, and began using it to glide up and down the silky shaft. “Tell me…”

Succulent, wet ruby lips fell open to reveal canines, a pink tongue held over the tip of one side as he gasped, and one hand gripped Hannibal’s bicep for stability. A longer moan came out, his thighs shaking as he’d never had someone else take him in hand before, certainly no one whom he’d felt an attraction to. This was completely new to him, and it felt so rapturous, he was sure his knees would buckle. His hips bucked forward instinctively into Hannibal’s hand. “Please,” he begged, not having any idea what he was even asking for.

Still sitting on the leather sofa, Hannibal twisted his wrist and licked back up to kiss that word from Will’s lips. Ambrosia. That is precisely what he tasted like. The doctor was enchanted.

Without another word, he got on his knees in front of Will and parted those alluring thighs. “I am going to give you what you require and more,” he assured, the leaned forward to nose against the boy’s fat balls, taking one in his mouth next. A deft tongue laved around it, and his hand went back to working the shaft, his other finger kneading his muscular thigh. “Mmm.”

Both hands flew to Hannibal’s scalp, fingers tangling in his hair as another feral groan, rough and needy, spilled from the boy’s mouth, belly quivering. He’d certainly touched himself before. Nothing had ever felt like this; this was pure ecstasy. “Haaaaaaaaaanibal…” he cried out, and before he knew what was happening, he ejaculated thick and heavy, spurts down the man’s knuckles.

Hannibal groaned at that, and licked up the pulsing shaft to lightly suckle the head of Will’s cock. He made sure he got the rest in mouth and then gently popped off, licking the rest of the spend from his fingers, maintaining eye contact as he did so. “Delectable,” he murmured, then crawled up his boy’s body, grasping his face with his now clean hand to kiss him. “That is only the beginning. I will taste you many times tonight.”

Will’s eyes flew open in shock that the man would want to taste his spend. “How can you...oh...doesn’t it taste terrible?” he panted, still light headed from his orgasm. His blue eyes were wild with life, and he dropped to his knees to touch Hannibal in kind, thinking that was the right thing to do, after Hannibal had rolled over onto his back, on the sofa. He reached for the doctor’s belt to unbuckle it.

“No, it tastes succulent,” Hannibal murmured, the gently grasped Will’s cheek, leaning forward. “Tonight is not about me, dear boy, though I gain much from seeing you come undone. I can teach you a great many things just by pleasuring you. If that is alright?”

Hannibal wanted that, yes, but tonight he truly did want to feast on Will. Worshipfully.

Will began to feel the warmth in his chest spread when he looked into Hannibal’s eyes. He felt a sense of security but also bliss. Happiness. “Yes, it is...that was so so good. I...I want more,” he sighed and smiled at him, beaming bright, radiant from what he felt. He reached back and touched Hannibal’s cheek the same way, mimicking him.

The mirroring didn’t go unnoticed. Will was truly exceptional. He stood and helped Will to his feet as well. “Let me put away the food, and then I will take you to my room. I hope it will become ours,” Hannibal said, then kissed Will once more and finished his wine. He looked down at the other’s glass. “Would you like some more wine? You may need it, hm?”

By that he simply meant he planned to exert the wild boy for _hours_.


	5. Chapter 5

Will had taken the offered glass of wine and gone to Hannibal’s bedroom to wait for him. Not knowing what to do, he opted to lay naked on top of the covers. 

He was positive he’d never felt anything so comfortable in his life. Hannibal’s bed was divine. It was enormous, big enough for him to lay completely spread eagle and still have room. He relaxed there and stared up at the ceiling where a mirror was mounted. He looked so different to himself, changed somehow.

Hannibal wasn’t long at all, and he returned, food put away for now - they could eat after this - and felt his lips part in sheer awe at the sight before him. Will looked beautiful, and never failed to leave him temporarily speechless. He set down his glass and piece by piece, silently, eyes on the boy, removed his clothing. With the grace and confidence of a cat, he climbed onto the bed, kissing up his lover’s body until he’d covered him with muscle and fur, he crashed his lips into Will’s, a strong forearm bracketing his head.

He didn’t expect the ferocity, but he responded in kind, as though on instinct. The way Hannibal came up on him, like a lion stalking its prey, elicited a wanton moan from Will, another which only intensified with every kiss. By the time he reached his mouth, Will rolled beneath him, hooking a leg around his waist to coax him nearer.

Hannibal was a paradox of tender and loving, and, rough and primal. Seeing Will splayed out in such a way had brought out the beast in him, and the way he writhed under just did so even further. “My beautiful, cunning boy,” he rumbled, his cock hard and sliding with precome between Will’s spread cheeks due to the leg lift. The doctor reached over and grabbed the glass bottle of lubricant from the nightstand, keeping it nearby before he started sucking kisses down his neck. “I am going to taste another part of you,” he murmured, referring to most intimate part of the wild boy. “I will make sure you open and ready for me.”

Will’s lips parted in awe, sea blue eyes blown wide with lust. All of this was brand new, and he wanted more of everything. On instinct, he spread his thighs wider, the rest of his body arching into him, his cock once again at throbbing fullness - a sign of his insatiable youth. “I don’t know how to do this, but I - I trust you,” he whispered, smooth chest glistening with sweat as it heaved up and down.

Hannibal licked the sweat from Will’s chest, and then around his nipples, taking each one into his mouth. There was no rush, only the two of them, there, together, and for as long as they both wanted to be. “Thank you, my love, and I you,” he rumbled, then kissed down to the boy’s cock, taking it into his mouth for a bit before he pressed his legs back to his chest. Just before he dove in between his cheeks, licking around the rim, hungrily, he cut his eyes to striking blues, and murmured, “I will show you everything, but first…”

The sensation was completely unique, and Will had no hang ups or preconceptions about what Hannibal was doing - all he could do was  _ experience. _

His eyes closed and he let out a low, throaty moan as he felt that strong, wet muscle circle his opening. Will brought his knees up higher to allow the man better access. “Ohhhh…”  

Hannibal spread Will’s cheeks apart and plunged his tongue inside the honey pot he found between them, spearing him open with relentless insistency. Lewd sounds filled the room, coupled with Will’s own, and the doctor feasted over and over, working the taut muscle to a state of relax. He reached over with one hand and grabbed the lube, slicking up his fingers as he nipped and kissed the peachy skin of his ass. “I am going to penetrate you with one finger, and then two, I’ll go slow, dear boy. Do tell me if you wish me to stop.”

“I never knew...God, it feels so good,” Will panted. He raised his head and looked down at the handsome doctor; normally well coiffed hair was askew, hanging in his face, and he was covered in a fine sheen of sweat. His lush mouth was plump from his ministrations, and Will found the sight to be beyond arousing. “Okay,” he said in response, though he was now eager and curious.

Hannibal hummed lowly at that, and gave the head of Will’s cock a soft kiss, which he continued, wrapping his lips around the tip as he pushed his finger in slowly. The boy’s hole clenched and tried to push out the digit, but Hannibal was insistent; patiently and gently he worked inward until he was submerged to his knuckle. “Keep your breathing even, Mylimasis. Relax.”

Hannibal was completely right. It did burn, but when he did as he said and took a slow deep breath, he could feel his body open up and release, relaxing enough to allow him entry. He began breathing in rhythm with the elder man, and the more he did, the better it was. A low heat began to build deliciously in his belly. “More,” he whispered softly, reaching down to stroke Hannibal’s hair.

The gesture was so intimate, and his heart raced to the rhythm of their bond, of their burgeoning love. Hannibal climbed up Will’s body, turning the boy on his side to hitch his leg high up his own hip. “Will,” he whispered reverently, then kissed him languidly, slowly inserting two well lubricated fingers inside his lover’s hole, going slow. “My Will.” 

The wild boy couldn’t control the ragged sounds he was making, so enveloped in sensation he began to feel lightheaded. He felt his body suck in Hannibal’s fingers, deep inside, and he rocked his hips to meet each thrust of his thick digits. Long fingers tangled in silken strands, met with a second hand on the other side of his head. Will was incoherent with pure bliss, nostrils flared as he lay utterly under Hannibal’s expert control.

Each sound had Hannibal’s cock leaking, right onto his silk sheets, a bit getting on Will too as their bodies moved together. He scissored his fingers expertly when he felt the muscle relax, sucking Will’s tongue. After a few minutes of that, he carefully inserted a third, wanting his boy to be well prepared. “You are perfect, the Gods themselves surely wept when they made you.”

Will’s cries became ragged as they rose ever higher with each precise plunge of the doctor’s fingers inside him. He had never fathomed pleasure like this before, as Hannibal stroked his prostate over and over, and with a shudder, he climaxed, cock untouched, ropes of come up his chest. He gripped the sheets beside him as he whispered the man’s name over and over.

Once more, Hannibal moved do to take the spend and clean it from Will’s sensitive cock. He was pleased, and went back up to meld their lips together, removing his fingers and embracing the boy lovingly. “I still need to fuck you. As they say, third time's the proverbial charm, Will. Relax. I will hand you your glass of wine, and once you are ready, I we will begin, hm?”

Will panted and nodded as he came off his high. “You did say you’d make me come over and over,” he said with an innocent smile as he took the glass of wine from him, sitting up more. His blue eyes sparkled as he drank it, and it tasted different than before. Richer, more savory. It was as though every cell in his body was awakening.

Hannibal eyed Will over his own glass of wine, then set it down, licking his lips. “That I did,” he rasped, and then leaned over lick a stray drop of the vintage from the boy’s mouth. He let his fingers run over the soft, dewy skin, thinking briefly at just what a delicacy it would be to taste him.  _ Really _ taste him. But the loss would be far too staggering. They were conjoined, indefinitely. Neither one could survive separation, he wagered. “I fully intend on keeping that promise, as I always do.”

Will’s youthful face glimmered with dewy sweat, and he finished the wine with a small gasp and hiccup. He set the glass down and reached between Hannibal’s furry thighs to touch him the way he’d been touched. Long slim fingers wrapped around his turgid flesh and pulled, cerulean eyes fixed on the older man to watch his reaction.

With a snarl, Hannibal’s lusty gaze burned into Will’s, watching his eyes, then his hand. It was perfect, just as his beloved, deadly boy was. “Ah, William,” he grunted, pulling him close by the nape of his neck to slip his tongue inside his mouth as his cock was worked. His balls twitched, but the doctor had control. He wasn’t going to come until he was buried deep inside Will.

Will wanted to ask if he was doing it right, but the heat behind his kiss told him he definitely was. He moved on instinct, just as he did in the woods, on his hunt. Scent, feel, sound, taste. He rubbed faster, pulling the thin foreskin all the way down and back up. “Like that?” he asked when he was able to gasp for a breath between kisses.

“Yes, love,” Hannibal managed, his breath quickening. Desire churned in his core, spreading to his balls, and with a flick of his tongue over the boy’s lips, he took ahold of Will’s wrist. He stopped him, and brought his hand up to his mouth, between them, kissing it reverently. “It is perfect but I do not possess the same youthfulness that you do. Therefore, I must stop you so that I may continue on with my promise.”

“Are you going to have sex with me now?” the empathetic young man asked, biting his lower lip and running a hand down his chest to his groin, stroking his own once more erect cock. It didn’t take much time for Will to be full again, and as his blue eyes roamed over Hannibal’s body, he could feel his cheeks heating again, curious and wanting to know how this felt.

“Yes,” Hannibal answered, the wicked innocence of the question making his cock throb once more. He kissed the boy back onto the bed and slicked up his impressive cock, rutting it between Will’s cheeks. The heat there was nirvana and he kissed a mark on his neck as he started to work in his unsheathed tip. “Let me know if you are experiencing too much pain and I will pause.”

“Okay,” Will answered, right before the tip penetrated. Once breached, he arched back, eyes closed. He was prepared well and the burn wasn’t as bad as it could have been, but it was still there. His jaw hung slack, a pink tongue running over his teeth as he focused on relaxing. On an exhale, he felt Hannibal sink deeper. “Oh wow,” he said, eyes fluttering open. “I feel so, so full,” he grunted. “I...I like it…” he stammered. “More...more…”

“Steady your breathing, Will,” Hannibal gently instructed. It took all of his control not to explode then and there. The boy was impossibly tight and he was lost in him, drowning happily. When Will seemed okay, he seated himself to the root, lowering his body more to find his lover’s lips. He fed from his mouth, waiting a few seconds before he pulled out a few inches, then drove back in, increasing the pace a little at a time. “You are doing wonderfully. You feel exquisite...Ah, Will.  _ Mylimasis _ …”

Will was awash in the experience, and opened his eyes to stare into Hannibal’s golden gaze. Whatever he was expecting, this was ten times better than he could’ve imagined. The pain ebbed away as his form softened and accepted him even more, with each thrust, an inch at a time. Soon, a bolt of pleasure surged through him, and it occurred when the man pressed in fully seated to the hilt, his cock buried deeply inside. “Oh my god!! There!!!” he cried out, hands flailing out to grip his shoulders. Fingers curled into sweaty tanned flesh, and he held on for dear life, overcome by the sensation.

That had Hannibal growling in delight. He began to move more steadily, faster, keeping right on that spot deep inside his beloved Will. The older man fed from Will’s mouth, his tongue working with the boy’s as he fucked into his tight heat over and over. Large balls thudded wetly against Will’s ass and he knew he didn’t want to stop, didn’t want anything to ever come between them. “Yes, mm Will...you are sublime.”

“Oh, Hannibal…” Will’s sapphire eyes were ablaze, dark, canines bared, and he bit the older man’s lower lip hard enough to draw blood, sucking at it and licking greedily. Fingernails clawed at his muscular back and shoulders as the boy grew wilder in his passion.

Hannibal kissed Will hard, biting him back, drawing blood in turn. They melded into one another as he pumped inside his beloved boy, tasting and kissing, grunting and sweating. It was romantic yet feral. The best of both. Fitting considering they were identically different. The doctor took Will’s hands, holding at the wrists and pressed them above his head, fucking him so hard the headboard banged the wall. Pressing their brows together, he gazed at his lover. “I love you, Will.”

_ Love.  _ Will hadn’t felt that for anyone aside from his wolf mother before, but this was something else.  _ Eros _ just like Hannibal had mentioned before. Romantic, passionate, all consuming. It was a burning fullness in his chest that felt like pure joy and frantic happy fullness. It merged with the pleasure in his body and spread through his limbs like electricity. Even the manner in which Hannibal held him down made his heart hammer in his chest, and he heaved for breath, gasping as he stared into the other man’s eyes. “Oh Hannibal! I-I love you…!” he said, and once more, ejaculated between them, his cock spurting hot and thick ropes of spend.

“My love,” Hannibal gasped, letting himself express his emotion as he moved in and out of his boy. When he felt the clench of his hole, and then felt, as well as scented, the decadent spend that Will released, he didn’t hold back any longer. It only took three, four, five snaps of his hips and he was coming too. He was pulled over that edge with Will, right into an endless, boundless sea of love that enveloped both of them. White hot pleasure spiked in his veins and spidered throughout, heating him in the most decadent of ways. “My beautiful, deadly Will.”

Will held onto the older man, fingers slipping through sweat-slicked skin, the feeling of him coming inside the wild boy filling him with warmth, completeness. It was wholly new, unique, satisfying, and as he stared into Hannibal’s enraptured eyes with the very same look of passion, he saw himself there too; the other half of him. A piece of himself, someone who married the human and beast together and fit him like they were made for one another. “Hannibal...oh Hannibal. I...I know now, I do love you. I love you,” he whispered, the meaning of the words impacting him deeply.

Hannibal was just as moved. The slipped out and rolled over, just holding Will, kissing him softly. There was still much to teach him, but the good doctor knew that they had all the time in the world. He had many plans. Traveling, education, many decadent meals, and profound experiences just together. Hannibal would one day propose to him, perhaps in Florence. A wedding in the  _ Cappella Palatina _ , situated in the Norman Palace in Palermo would be stunning. Next, of course, would be a honeymoon in Paris, or some other place Will might like.

It will be beautiful.

Gazing at his beloved, Hannibal traced Will’s jaw, their faces close as they kissed and shared the same air.

“I love you, Will, now, and always. We are bound and tethered, no one can keep us apart. Some of our stars will always be the same.”


End file.
